


Virtual Realities are Mean

by ThiefOfADHD



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Lance (Voltron), Klance AU Month 2019, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefOfADHD/pseuds/ThiefOfADHD
Summary: “What is it?” Keith asked.“It's a virtual reality to other realities. You know that uh, that show about the asshole scientist-”“Oh I loved Rick and Morty!” Lance cut Pidge off. She took a magazine, hitting him.





	1. Beginning/The Shop in The Mall

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: These chapters are all really short, this is just drabbles that I'm getting out really fast. I will rewrite all of them after February when I have time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Coffee Shop

“What is it?” Keith asked.

“It's a virtual reality to other realities. You know that uh, that show about the asshole scientist-”

“Oh I loved Rick and Morty!” Lance cut Pidge off. She took a magazine, hitting him.

“Don't interrupt me. Anyways, the episode where he made a dimensional thing got me excited, so I decided to make one myself to see if it was possible and I need you two to test both prototypes.” She said.

“And… if it fails?” Keith hesitated to slip it on.

“It's like a virtual reality video, it won't kill you.” She told him. “I'm gonna start it in three… two… one!”

* * *

“Ow! Fuck!” Keith winced, burning himself on coffee. A snort came from behind him.

“Keith, c'mon, it's just coffee.” Lance teased, pouring syrup into an iced coffee cup for another customer.

“It's _hot **coffee**_ , genius.” He argued, rolling his eyes as he finished his own coffee order. “Mocha latte with two shots of espresso for Danielle!” He called out, getting the hot coffee taken from him as he glanced over at Allura, who got him another order.

“Still. I've never seen you curse over a burn before.” Lance teased, hip checking him when he deemed it safe.

“You're gonna get it after work.” Keith teased, raising an eyebrow as he watched the Cuban’s cheeks flare up. 

“Please, like you'd ever- _pff_ \- what are we gonna even do with your giant horse of a dog?” Lance argued.

“Kosmo's a mastiff, not a horse, and you love him to death.” He told him, laughing.

“Whatever…” Lance smiled softly.

As the day came to a close, Lance started to close up the small coffee stand they worked at. “Hey, Keith? You riding your bike home or you want a ride in my car?” He asked, looking to see Keith cleaning counters.

“It looks like it's about to rain, so I'll probably get a ride from you.” Keith smiled, cheeks flushing as he looked at Lance. “Buy us some hot coffees while the machines are still up?” He asked.

“Thought you'd never ask.” He laughed, going over and ordering their usuals: caramel macchiato with two pumps hazelnut and extra whip for Lance, mocha latte for Keith.

“That'll be $7.43.” He told him, watching Lance pay with his card.

“You sure I can't pay with something else?” Lance asked, smiling.

Keith hummed, ringing them up. “Maybe one thing…” He leaned across the counter, watching as Lance moved forward, their lips slowly press-

* * *

Keith took the helmet off, quickly rushing off without a word.

Lance took his own off, eyebrows furrowed as Keith went out the door.

For a second… it looked like he was going to cry.


	2. Your Highness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Galtean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based off of catneylang's [Galtean Klance post](http://catneylang.tumblr.com/post/182544545726/you-know-the-sentence-for-a-bodyguard-who-flirts)

“Pidge?” Lance called, relaxing. Nobody was around. He went to the virtual reality helmets, picking one up and turning it to another reality. He hesitated, sitting down and slipping it on.

* * *

“Prince Kythe.” Thace growled at the Altean, causing him to sit up. His red altean marks made his violet eyes shine like amethysts.

Lance swallowed, looking at the white braid the prince adorned. The altean huffed, looking at Lance.

“I've never seen a Galran with blue eyes before.” He piped up. “And if you call me Kythe instead of Keith, I will make sure you never guard anyone ever again.”

“Yes, prince Keith.” Lance whispered.

~~~

“Keith, have I told you how lovely your braid looks in the sunlight?” Lance cooed, walking the prince around.

“You know, the sentence for a bodyguard who flirts with an Altean prince is death.” Keith spoke, no emotion in his voice.

“I'll keep that in mind, sweetheart.” Lance deadpanned.

“That means you should stop, at least not in public.” He told him, looking at Lance with a small smile. “What good is a bodyguard that doesn't care about me?”

* * *

Lance took the helmet off, cheeks red.

It… seemed like they were happy, huh?

 


End file.
